


Life Expectancy of Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Harshly Dropping

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Literally Just A One-Off Joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>NEWS IN BRIEF - Local - Food - Issue 50-04 - Jan 24, 2014</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Expectancy of Beautiful Cinnamon Roll Harshly Dropping

YLISSTOL, YL - According to the owners of an Ylisstol bakery, one of the delectable products present fell recently under the lascivious gaze of a red-haired customer. Sources at the scene say that the customer pressed his nose up against the glass and muttered the word “Sugar” to himself in a husky voice before drooling all over the floor. “It’s a pity Bubbles didn’t put anything in the army budget for me to get sweets,” the customer was reported to have said. As of press time, both the cinnamon roll and customer had vanished. Local authorities found no trace of either one.

**Author's Note:**

> [We all know where this came from.](http://www.theonion.com/article/beautiful-cinnamon-roll-too-good-for-this-world-to-35038)
> 
> [(Originally posted here.)](http://occasionallydiverting.tumblr.com/post/132285216956/life-expectancy-of-beautiful-cinnamon-roll-harshly)
> 
> If you're here, you may as well read [my other fic,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5071417/chapters/11662117) which is actually worthwhile.


End file.
